


Scars of The Past

by ArcheryGirl1101



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Abusive Step-Sibling, Abusive Step-father, Angry Erik Lehnsherr, Charles Xavier Needs a Hug, Gen, Hurt Charles, Nervous Charles Xavier, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Child Abuse, Protective Erik Lehnsherr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheryGirl1101/pseuds/ArcheryGirl1101
Summary: A small one-shot from First Class during Charles and Erik's travelling to find Mutants, Erik discovers something new about Charles, something Charles wished he could keep a secret forever.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	Scars of The Past

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was just an idea that popped into my head and wouldn't leave so I wrote it out.   
> Probably not the first to write this kind of idea but I wanted to give it a shot. Haven't written / posted in a while, might be rusty.  
> Please let me know what you all think.  
> WARNING: Childhood abuse is mentioned

This was their fourth, maybe fifth trip, finding more mutants from the co-ordinates from Hank's machine 'Cerebro'. Charles was still bursting from excitement from Cerebro only knowing a fraction of the mutant population out there. With more practice he hoped he could reach all of them, keep them safe and let them know they weren't alone in the scary world of unknown powers and oppressive humans.

Erik, of course, was also amazed, not only at what Charles could do but the fact there were so many mutants all around the world, before Erik was certain he was the only one in the world. Silently considering that Charles probably had the same train of thought until meeting Raven.

Their next mutant wasn't too far from their current location, however it was obscenely late. After chess (the portable version) and a drink, both men conceded to the desire of sleep. Charles from the lack of experience moving from place to place so rapidly while Erik was more socially exhausted, used to travelling alone with little time to rest.

Erik realised wasn't supposed to stay this long, or at all for that matter yet somehow with shining blue eyes and a empathetic British accent Charles had persuaded Erik to stay without the use of his powers. Being a telepath could grant access to every mind Charles saw fit however the younger man didn't abuse his powers towards Erik, Charles admitted, while half-asleep, that he occasionally used his telepathy to pick up women at bars. Erik had scoffed, claiming it to be wasteful and briefly discussed how he'd only used his metallokenisis for destruction, deeds that couldn't be shared in a confined space surrounded by witnesses.

As the clock ticked past them Erik gave the illusion of privacy by heading into the bathroom, finishing his nightly routine and changing while he had the chance. His routine was quick, efficient and effective ground in to his muscle memory.

However, tonight he was faster than usual as he opened the door as Charles was taking off his shirt, his back facing Erik as he was doing so. Charles gave Erik his word never to peek into his mind without permission, they had had an a rare telepathic conversation, it resulted in Erik being slightly too loud giving Charles a small headache for an hour. Which is why Erik was so baffled that Charles couldn't hear the concern and curiousness of why Charles' back was scarred, some were prominent, others were small enough to fade but to Erik trained eye they may as well have been fresh.

"Who did that to you?" He demanded, startling Charles in the process who was rushing to pull his shirt down

"I don't understand, did what?" For a telepath Charles sucked at lying.

Erik gave him a blank expression "Even I know scars like that don't come from childhood ditsiness"

Charles' face hung low, whether of embarrassment or fear, Erik couldn't decipher which. Maybe both considering Charles was fidgeting with the hem of his plain t-shirt, covering his marks from the world.

"Who did that to you, Charles?" Erik repeated, gritting his teeth

"It was a long time ago, Erik. There's honestly no need-"

Erik began to stalk around the room towards Charles, who seemed intimidated for the first time since they met, aimlessly backing himself into the wall. Both mutants ignoring the metal of the room creaking in strain from Erik's pure rage

"Was it Raven?"

"No!"

Erik thought so, they were far too close for that. Siblings squabbled and argued but Erik could never envision Raven raising a hand to Charles.

"Have I met this person?" If the CIA had touched Charles... let's just say their numbers would decrease exponentially

"No, you wouldn't have the chance to either" Charles mumbled

"You haven't answered my question, I'm not the telepath between us but I will find out" Erik had raised his voice but he wouldn't shout at Charles during this time. The emotional fear radiating off Charles' shrinking posture alone spoke volumes.

Charles couldn't look Erik in the eye, Raven didn't do this but more importantly she didn't know. Kurt was cruel and verbally abusive to Raven but she was blissfully ignorant to his and Cain's relentlessness with the physical side of abuse. The cuts and bruises were easier to explain, when welts and burns appeared Charles got creative in hiding them from Raven, only having to use his powers to persuade her not to notice if his face or body was marked heavily or a little sore for no apparent reason.

Cain Marko had found several sharp sticks and rocks to torment a young Xavier, while his father, Kurt Marko and step-father to a young and wide-eyed Charles, pursued heavier objects. Charles couldn't remember exactly what they were, given he couldn't see them most of the time, he knew they were metal and cold, maybe a sharp stick now and then, like father, like son. What they were exactly was still unknown to the now wise and developed Charles Xavier, PHD.

"Charles!" Erik broke the telepath out of memory lane and back into reality

"My step-father and his son, my step brother. When I was younger and they discovered what I was, their way of showing how they felt about it came through punches, sticks, lashes, whatever they could get their hands on as they held me down" Charles hadn't meant for his verbal filter to shut down completely but he was speaking to Erik, somehow they couldn't keep much from each other. Charles absorbed a great deal about Shaw from Erik's rage under the freezing currents and now Erik had pried Charles' past from a simple discovery.

"Humans did this to you yet you still want to work with them" More of a statement than anything else from the German.

Charles had no rebuttal. What could he say to convince Erik that his belief that mutant and homosapians could work harmoniously with living proof of the exact opposite?

"Neither are alive anymore so there's not point in getting angry over it" _'Bravo, Charles._ he commended himself lamely. _'_ _There's no way his anger will fade now'_

Erik noticed how much he was looming over Charles, true, Erik was a tall man but with this raw knowledge about Charles' past and many metallic objects within reach without much effort Erik pulled himself away from his friend.

Grinding his teeth until his jaw ached Erik silently marched off and taking all his anger with him so Charles wouldn't endure any further pain, the last thing Erik wanted to do was hurt Charles. Even when they first met Erik struggled to wrap the idea of Charles throwing himself into an ocean for a complete stranger. It still did but after knowing Charles for a short period of time realised Charles was naturally a selfless man. A naïve, extraordinarily stupid yet intelligent, selfless man.

The door slammed behind Erik, maybe not every piece of his anger kept contained. Aimlessly moving down the corridors, down the stairs so he wouldn't break the elevator and stalked the shadow-filled pavement.

Charles finally drew and released a breath. Flinching violently after the door's closing echo. The room felt empty, cold and with every piece of metal being slightly disfigured. Charles found himself almost smiling and numbly laughing at the fact Erik was so furiously protective of him in such a short lapse of time. Considering Erik's past, Charles was sure Erik would think little of that scars of domesticity but he was wrong, considering Erik's new driven passion to find and secure fellow Mutants as well as locating Shaw showcased Erik did have a compassionate side.

Charles found breathing a struggle, the emotional turmoil was enough to drain his energy and powers. Plus the memories themselves took their toll. Sagging against the wall Charles considered tracking Erik's mind through the streets however Erik could still be fuming and that capacity of rage was not manageable for Charles at this second.

Defeated, worn and most of all tired Charles collapsed onto the nearest bed, he sent a whispered _'Goodnight, Erik. You locked the door on your way out'_ so Erik wouldn't have to panic about Charles' safety while he was away. Charles himself passed out mere seconds after his head touched his pillow.

Erik had crumpled an abandoned and docile car during his fit. Why it infuriated him so much that Charles was scarred he couldn't fully grasp at. Yes, Charles was his friend and together they were building their team and becoming closer. Charles even successfully distracted Erik from his thoughts of Shaw now and then to the point where Erik felt a rare sense of carelessness. Where it could just be he and Charles together, travelling, playing chess and debating between themselves.

Erik had stopped when he realised how far away he had thrown himself away from Charles. A graceful whisper in his mind from Charles anchored him to his spot, it sounded distant, enough for Erik to nearly begin panicking however he noted Charles must have been tired. Turning on his heel and in one final lash out practically disintegrated a broken workshop Erik re-traced his steps back the hotel, back to a person who needed protection, back to his friend, Charles.

That term was still foreign to Erik in some ways. In the haze of all the travelling, chess and blurred conversation Charles' status shifted from Stranger, to Fellow Mutant, Brother, (not in the sibling manner), to Acquaintance, to Friend, Charles had done it all for Erik.

Erik wasn't sure how he returned to his door but he was there, standing and waiting for the door to open and reveal Charles inside their room. Unlocking it and sneaking back in, knowing Charles was asleep he paused at the threshold.

Charles was indeed sleeping, he appeared peaceful and nearly in a way that resembled 'waiting up' Erik brushed that last thought off. Charles was simply subconsciously reacting to the extra mind in the room. Pulling of his jacket and discarding it onto a chair Erik planted himself on the foot of his bed. He wouldn't sleep tonight. Someone would need to wake Charles if a nightmare or particularly bad memory crept up on Charles during the night causing distress. This wasn't the first time Erik had a sleepless night, he'd happily do it in order for Charles to rest, Erik trusted Charles enough that if or when Erik did sleep on a plane or in a car to watch his back.

He flicked a lamp on in the far corner, not to disturb Charles and to keep some low light while Erik read. It would be a long night, Charles could sleep, protected and safe while Erik would keep himself occupied.

Thanks to three simple words Charles Xavier saved Erik's life and that debt was still to be repaid in full, hopefully this would cover some of it. Erik returned his focus on the book while Charles' voice echoed behind him _'You're not alone'_


End file.
